


Skimmons Prompt

by OneWithSarcasm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, but i cant make a story or a one shot of it, cant get it out of my head, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithSarcasm/pseuds/OneWithSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't get this idea out of my head, but i can't make a story or a one shot out of this. If you want to use it, see details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skimmons Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Maybe you won't like this idea, but give it a chance. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is not my mother language.

Skye didn't know what to do with Jemma Fuck*** Simmons. She was brains, and hotness, and cuteness, and she shouldn't be able to exist but she does and Skye is insanely gratefull for it every day.

She is also insanely gratefull to karma, because, if she didn't have all those awfull foster homes, she wouldn't have been able to meet Coulson, May, Fitz, Mack, Trip and...Jemma.

The weird thing was what made them meet. Really, she never would have expected Jemma to be with Hydra. The gang of the town. They were awfull and she had no idea what the hell she was doing with them. There was also the fact that everyone in this town was a black belt at something, could shot a gun and was always carrying a pocket knife.

Maybe they were all secret agents, working for an ultra secret government organisationm, trying to take out aliens that were hiding out in Earth. If only. If only.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, send me message on tumblr, i'm ciansmith9510, you have to explain what you'd like to do with it, what you'd change, and you have to put credit on my idea. Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
